


Brewing

by Jibbly



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: “So, you’re going into rut?” Felix asks.“I’m really sorry.” Mark doesn’t lift his head from the pillow.Felix crosses his arms over his chest. “I have to call Marzia.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay. So.  
> I've been wanting to write something like this FOREVER, but it's just so.....  
> anyway. Might make this a mini series or not idk

Marzia was getting ready to leave to go visit her family in Italy, and Felix was just finishing up editing a video that he was going to post in a couple of hours. Edgar sitting in his lap and snoring slightly as Felix worked on his laptop. The other dog sleeping in their bedroom with Marzia.

Felix had offered to travel with her, but the alpha had just smiled and said that she wanted to spend some time with herself. They weren’t in a rough patch or anything, but sometimes they needed little breaks from each other. He understood and when the time came for her to head to the airport, he drove her and kissed before she headed towards her terminal.

He would miss her, but he also had a lot of things that he needed to do as well.

Mark was flying over and Jack was driving too in a few days. They were going to make a few video collabs, along with a charity event that the three of them were a part of.

Felix drove back to the house to pick up Maya and Edgar, then went to the office. The space still mostly empty, but at least it was somewhere where he could spend his time in and not bother anyone. Brad and Michael were off today, so when he unlocked the floor, it was empty with the sun blasting in through the windows.

The dogs ran around the carpet as soon as he opened the door and he closed it behind him.

\---

It was the third day he was at home without Marzia and he was starting to feel a little bored.

Mark had landed yesterday, and was currently staying in his guest room. Sleeping off the jet lag and going with him on his morning runs. Felix was glad that he had gotten more active this past year, because Mark had kept a fast pace the entire time.

He went into the kitchen, laptop in his hand as he maneuvered around. He was ringing Marzia through Skype as he reached into a cabinet to get a bowl for his cereal. The binging only lasting for a bit, before she appeared on the screen.

He smiled and saluted to her. “Good morning.”

She made a face and laughed. “Good morning!”

Felix dipped out of screen for a bit and then picked up Edgar to show him to her through the camera. He made his voice gravelly and made it into “Edgar’s Voice”.

“Oh god, Marzia! I miss you so much! Felix, he doesn’t feed us at all! We’re going to starve!” He flailed the black pug around a little to make it more dramatic. Edgar only snorting and panting through the entire thing.

Marzia was smiling and Felix could see that her parents were milling around behind her. Probably making their own breakfast as well.

“I miss you guys, but I’ll only be here for another two days. Okay?”

Felix put Edgar down on the floor and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be here.” He took the cereal out of the other cabinet and started to pour it into his bowl. “What have you been up to? Anyone cute? “He joked when he closed up the box of cereal after pouring it.

Marzia put on a deadpan expression. “Yeah. They keep giving me their numbers. “

Felix smiled to himself as he went for the milk in the fridge. “My girlfriend’s gonna run off with another omega in Italy! How romantic.” He used his “Pewdiepie” voice to say it and heard the door to the guest room open and close. He sealed off the lid to the milk and dipped in his spoon into the bowl as Mark turned the corner.

Marzia saw him from the camera and smiled at the other alpha. “Good morning, Mark!” She even gave him a little wave.

Mark came closer to the kitchen island and smiled at the her. “Morning. How’s it going?” His voice was still a little deep from tiredness, but he seemed a lot better than he did when they left for their run.

“Good. I really missed spending time with my family, and they are filling me up with food.” She sighed, but they could tell she was happy. “You guys going to do some videos together?” She asked after.

Felix was already eating his cereal, so he nodded while Mark started to talk.

“Jack’s coming over later today, too. We have a livestream tomorrow, and we might do something today as well.”

She nodded, but turned around to something that was being said to her on the other side of the screen. She turned back to the camera and gave them both a regretful look. “They’re setting up the table, so I have to go. Mark, make sure you take care of Felix for me. Felix, feed the dogs. Bye!”

The call cut off after the both of them said their byes to her.

Felix saw as Mark leaned a little bit on the island and groaned as he cracked his neck.

“Still jet lagged?” He asked as the alpha put his head in between his crossed arms.

“I don’t think so, but I might be getting sick or something. I’ll be fine for tomorrow, though. Don’t worry about it.” He said as he rubbed his eyes against his arm.

\---

Jack drove up to the house and Felix was vlogging it was his camera as he did when he went to go pick up Mark.

The other omega grinning at seeing the both of them and giving them one armed hugs.

They decided to go out into town to eat, since Marzia did most of the cooking and Felix didn’t feel like doing dishes. Felix treating them, since he asked them to come out to England as a favor. They hit up a few shops and bought some stuff for future potential videos.

Mark was still feeling under the weather dinner, and Jack asked him if he was alright more than a couple of times when the alpha’s scent went a little off. They did end up making a video together when they got back to the house.

A “Try Not to Laugh challenge” with electric nipple clamps. Mark was the loser and laughed at almost every video, but they all ended up with the clamps on y the end of the video.

The next day they were getting ready for the livestream when Jack knocked on Felix’s door.

Pulling the t-shirt he had over his head, Felix answered the door and saw the way Jack was shifting from foot to foot. He looked up at the other omega when the door opened, with a troubled expression on his face.

“Yeah? “Felix asked as he took in the slightly distressed scent coming off Jack.

“I don’t think Mark should do the livestream today. He smells off.” He says and that makes Felix look down the hall to the room the alpha was currently staying in.

“What do you mean off? As in sick?”

“I don’t know.”

Felix sighs and runs a hand over his face. He had the office set up already, and at least it wasn’t like the Cringemas livestream, where they had rented out a space. Still, it would suck if they had to reschedule it.

“Let me go ask him if he still wants to do it, if not, I’ll just reschedule. “It was going to suck if they couldn’t keep to their schedule. Things like this made him anxious.

The two omegas walked down the hallway and Felix knocked on the door. “Mark, how are you feeling?” He asks to the alpha through the wood of the door.

There’s a couple of seconds of shuffling, before the door opens and Felix understands what Jack was saying when he said that Mark’s scent was off.

The alpha is halfway dressed, only needing a t-shirt, but the flushed look on his face makes him look ready to pass out.

The scent isn’t exactly “sick”, but it isn’t not that either.

Felix curses in Swedish under his breath. “We’re going to have to reschedule the livestream. I’ll call Michael.”

Mark growls in his throat to himself and catches the omega’s arm. “I can still do it.”

Felix gives him an unimpressed look. “No, you can’t. You’re about to headbutt my floor with the way you look right now.” He gently tugs his arm free and turns to go get his phone from his room. It’s still early in the morning, so he has time to fix this.

Jack looks worriedly at Mark. The two of them aren’t as close as they used to be. The constant barrage of comments and questions about the both of them taking a toll on their friendship. That didn’t mean they still didn’t care about each other.

“Do you know what’s wrong with you? Flu?” Jack asks as Mark softly bangs his forehead against the door frame. He’s blaming himself, but there’s nothing that anyone can do about getting sick.

The alpha still feels like shit, both because of what’s going on with him and that he let Felix down. He doesn’t get the chance to visit the omega as much as he wants to, so it feels extra shitty.

Jack is throwing off his worried scent and Mark sighs. “I don’t know, but I’m going to lie down. Tell me what happens with everything when you find out?”

Jack nods and watches as Mark heads back into the room.

\---

Felix had been on the phone for an hour already talking with Rebelmode to try and find out what to do. They suggested to do the livestream without Mark, but Felix knew that a big chunk of the people who would tune in were going to be there for Jack and Mark. The three of them had to be in it.

After he had refused to cut the alpha, they tried to set up another date. Thankfully no outer charities were linked with the livestream like in others. It was an impromptu thing, and whatever they raised is what they were gonna raise.

He just didn’t know when Mark and Jack were going to go home.

Felix told the person on the phone that he’d call them back with a date and hung up the phone.

Jack was sitting in the living room, watching some videos on his phone using the Wi-Fi, and Mark was probably still in the room.

The other omega turns around to look at Felix, a thick eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Felix flops down next to him and groans up at the ceiling. “They agreed to reschedule, but I have to tell them when well do it.” Felix looks at Jack, who has put his phone down on his lap. “You were going to go home tomorrow, right?”

Jack grimaces, but tries to give him a reassuring look. “A few extra days won’t kill anyone, but can I do some vlogs and vids with you to upload? That way my channel won’t be completely silent.”

“Yeah, no problem. Though, most of my stuff is at the office, so you’ll have to do it there.”

“That’s fine. Though, I don’t know when Mark was planning on leaving.”

Felix stands up and makes his way towards the guest bedroom. “Did he go back to sleep?”

“I think he did.”

Jack stays in the living room while the other omega walks away. Mark’s scent has gotten heavier since he talked to him earlier, and when he knocks on the door, all he hers is a groan on the other side.

“Mark?”

There’s a soft growl, but then a weak. “Come in.”

Felix opens the door, and as to cover his nose a little with his hand as he’s hit by Mark’s full scent. There’s still that weird hint to it that they can’t quite figure out, but it makes him stand up a little straighter.

“God, it reeks in here.”

“Sorry. Feel like shit.” His voice has dropped down several notches as it’s muffled into the pillows on the bed.

He’s still shirtless, but the pants he had been wearing are now folded up on the corner of the bed. He turns his head to look up at the omega, eyes the tiniest bit glassy.

“What’s the news?”

“We’re rescheduling, but I need to say a date. When do you think you’ll be better?” Felix feels like an asshole asking the alpha when he’s obviously feeling sick.

Mark’s about to open his mouth to say something when his cellphone rings on the dresser besides the bed. He reaches for it and lifts it to his ears. “Hello?”

Mark’s on the phone for a couple of minutes, his expression turning grimmer with each new thing the person on the other line is telling him.

“no, I understand. I don’t wish to file any complaints, thank you.” Felix’s eyebrow rises at that, but he waits until the alpha hangs up the phone with a flat goodbye.

“Something happen?” Felix asks at the look on Mark’s face.

“It was brought to the airline’s attention that one of the stewardesses were in the beginnings of their heat when my plane flew over here.”

“How did they find that out?”

“Well, a couple of people called to complain that the scent of the omega in heat sent some of the alpha passengers in rut. They said that it was company policy that all employs take suppressants, but it seems like she didn’t.” He turned his face back into the pillow and groaned out in frustration.

“So, you’re going into rut?” Felix asks.

“I’m really sorry.” Mark doesn’t lift his head from the pillow.

Felix crosses his arms over his chest. “I have to call Marzia.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos :)  
> CAN WE GET 1,000,000 LIKES!!!!!


End file.
